


西伯利亚暴雪急停

by Anonymous



Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E. (2015)
Genre: M/M, Milking, Pregnant Sex
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 20:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13888851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: PWP，ABO，产乳，孕期play！





	西伯利亚暴雪急停

**Author's Note:**

> solo的性张力实在太强了无法抵挡，而Illya实在是我心中完美可爱的攻君！总之，食用愉快！

Illya到家的时候正是夜深，他带着满身西伯利亚寒风中雪与锈的气息。温暖的起居室里空无一人，壁炉里的柴还径自噼啪作响地燃着。solo在室内点起了浓郁的玫瑰味熏香，这味道熏得他头昏脑胀，但却颇有些欲盖弥彰，前克格勃特工皱皱鼻头，香氛里夹杂着一股若有似无的甜腻，这甜香宛如有形般柔腻地抚上他的肩头，舔舐过他的脖颈，催生出一股他无法忽视的情欲。  
“Solo？”  
Illya唤道，他拉开皮衣的拉链，缓步上楼，喉头颤动吞下一口黏腻的欲望。无人回答，他打开浴室的门，里头空无一人。于是他再转过身，跨出两步，打开卧室的门，一股积蓄已久的甜香霎时迎面而来，窗外飞雪飘摇，窗内宽大的床榻上绸被皱乱，仿佛一场淫荡的灾难，Illya走到床前，伸手拿起丝质的床单，一片湿迹无处可藏，他凑近那可疑的布料，那香腻羞涩又放浪地贴上他的面庞，Illya感到自己半勃了起来，他揉皱了那床单，快步走出房间，凶猛而饥渴，步态犹如一头迫切想要交媾的雄兽。因为某种原因，他已经禁欲三个多月了，而他现在要立刻找到那到处流水的骚货，然后狠狠塞紧他身上不断淌水的甜蜜淫荡的小洞。  
他又打开了一扇门，里头依然空空荡荡，那些往日熟悉的家具陈设也变得分外可恶，似乎在嘲笑他的恼怒与胯下鼓起的大包，Illya带着一根勃起的阴茎和怒气冲冲的脸打开了最后一扇门。Napoleon Solo正静静地站在古老朴实的书架前翻看着一本精装书，他白而柔润的指尖抚过封皮上烫金的字样，秀美的头颅微斜出一个优雅的角度，蜷曲的黑发一丝不苟地盖着他光洁的额头，他水蓝的双眼低垂，从浓密睫毛的阴影下递出专注的眼神。Illya的视线继续向下，solo穿着一件宽松的白衬衫，他丰腴的胸脯仿佛一朵半开的百合。从背后看去，被衬托得纤细十分的腰肢微微收拢在下身的休闲西装裤腰中。而定制的裤身恰到好处地勾勒出他那饱满圆润的臀线。披着娴静优雅皮囊的Omega抬起头来，饶有兴致地看向门口一脸怒火的Alpha。  
“你今天回来的很早，Illya。”solo说，一边合上了那本书，将它规规矩矩放进书架里。  
“提前结束了。”Illya低声回答，欲火怒燃之际，前克格勃特工依然敏锐地注意到了伴侣和以往的不同之处，在他白衬衫的胸前有一片可疑的水痕，solo注意到他的视线，随即灵活地转过身，背对着他去拿放在一旁矮几上的伏特加。  
“我说过什么来着？”  
他的手被另一只手紧紧地钳住了，仿佛被可怖铁齿咬住的雄鹿。Illya正紧贴在他背后，那略显粗重的呼吸吹在solo耳畔，里头含着的热与渴叫他腿根酸软，有什么东西正不知廉耻地从他两腿之间往外渗，他艰难地交叠着自己的大腿，想要姑且保持住一丝底线。  
“你，现在，不准，喝酒。”独裁者一字一句地宣布道，同时轻而易举地拿走他手里的酒杯，放在原处。  
“只是喝一杯。”solo有些泄气地发现自己近乎无法反抗他的alpha用这样的语气说出的每一句话，隔着几层布料，他感到一个火热坚硬的东西抵在他的臀沟之间，他知道那玩意儿有多致命，能将他折磨到尖叫，筋疲力尽地昏厥，但意识深处他却渴盼着那根东西能立刻插进他的身体，磨一磨那些正逐渐丰沛的汁液。  
“我闻见了你的骚味。”Illya沉声说，他的手指像往常一样，熟门熟路地从solo丰润的胸侧朝隆起的中央抚去，但他怀中的肉体却颤抖着躲藏起来，散发着甜香的身躯在Illya的怀中扭动，好像一块被勺子反复戳弄的牛乳布丁。  
“你躲什么？”这躲藏却并未为solo赢得一丝怜惜，alpha的胳臂强硬地将他固定在怀中，他的手掌狠狠挤压着比普通男性Omega更丰腴的乳肉，探向那衬衫的缝隙，solo难耐地反弓脊背，却反而将胸脯朝Illya的手中更殷勤地送去，衬衫的纽扣被草率地解开，甚至有一粒几乎被粗暴地拽离布料。Illya终于握住了那柔软香腻的乳肉，但他惊讶的发现，solo的胸前竟然一片温热的湿腻。  
“你……”  
“不管你想的什么，就是你想的那样。”solo从那漂亮整齐的牙缝里恨恨挤出这句话来。自从他发现自己怀孕以后，Illya就开始对他诸般限制，而在Illya出门办事的时候，他吃惊地发现自己开始泌乳了，而且乳量十分充沛。Solo对此烦恼不堪，每天衣服刚穿上不久就会被自己分泌的乳液濡湿，他不得不自己将多余的乳液全都挤出胸乳，有时甚至需要自己用指甲拨弄通红乳尖上泌乳的小孔，他的胸部变得越来越敏感了，那酸痒酥麻的感觉和排空乳液的抽离感令他双腿之间也变得泥泞不堪，急需外物填满，于是他跪趴在浴室的地板上，高高翘起臀部，像一头求欢的母兽一般，一手使劲挤压着鼓胀的胸乳，让乳白的液体喷溅在石兰色的地板上，蜿蜒流进下水道，另一只手伸到身后，一边无法压抑地含混呻吟着，一边用手指狠狠捅干自己湿滑的后穴，试图纾解那焦灼的渴望。他无法得到酣畅的高潮，这自渎让他既百般苦楚，又欲罢不能。  
solo一度对自己Omega的身份痛恨至极，当他还是一个生嫩的青年时，满怀雄心壮志参军为国效力，随即发现在大国博弈的战场上生死比半个硬币还轻。于是他发誓自己的性命自己掌控，而发情期让他失去了这控制感，每当那个该死的日子到来，他不得不像瘾君子一样给自己注射或者灌下一瓶又一瓶的抑制剂，好让自己不受灼烈情欲的摆布。并非他不喜欢性爱，相反，他毫不在意无论与哪个健康而美丽的性伴侣共享极乐，而是Omega的身体一旦发情，就仿佛不再属于他本人，而是被无形的热浪捻弄，高高抛起再重重落地，他宁愿忍耐发情热的痛苦，也不愿将身体与思维都交由他人摆布。  
直到他遇到Illya，在共同经历过不少事之后，他开始逐渐敞开久闭的心扉，Illya是个寡言少语的该死的控制狂，但他正为了solo而学着控制自己的控制欲，这听起来有点拗口，但Illya是那么好，好到solo愿意将自己一部分的人生交付出去，换一点Illya的。用只有妈妈叫的Napoleon换西伯利亚风霜的过去，用后背交换后背，用真爱交换真爱，用发情期潮涌的体液换几天几夜不知疲倦的侵入。  
但他可没想过要一个孩子！  
还有随之而来数不清的麻烦，泌乳不过是成为父亲的沧海一粟，一旦被Illya知道自己的身体进一步做好了养育孩子的准备，不知道会有多少禁制被横加到他身上！早睡早起不烟不酒已经够了，被禁足更是雪上加霜，他已经怀孕了四个月，虽然肚子看起来还不明显，但他已经被禁足了整整三个月，一旦被Illya发现他开始泌乳，更不知道会被再下多少条禁令。Solo打定主意瞒着Illya，但或许怀孕叫他漂亮犀利的脑袋也有些迟钝起来——前克格勃特工怎么会错过爱人身上如此明显的变化？  
“原来你打算瞒着我？”Illya两只手各握着solo的一边胸乳，稍稍用力一捏，稀薄的乳汁便浸湿了Omega的白衬衫，轻薄的布料下透出鲜红可爱的乳尖形状。  
“你对我干涉太多了，这让我……很不喜欢。”solo艰难地集中注意力抱怨着，即使眼下不是发情期，被Illya铁掌折磨的胸乳和性器磨蹭的臀尖依旧敏感地让他全身发软。  
Alpha沉默了一会儿，随即在solo白皙的颈侧轻柔地落下一连串亲吻。他们经常接吻，但大多都火热而缠绵，solo对这个十分擅长，Illya在这种时候往往是被掌控的那个，他被solo捧着后脑，吻得不分荤素。虽然天才克格勃特工总是能挣扎着把主动权抢回来，像头在溪里捉鳟鱼的笨拙棕熊，但solo明显更占上风，两人都对此毫无异议。然而solo却没想到Illya居然能如此温柔的吻他，他禁不住侧过头去，让Illya与他交换了一个轻柔地浅尝辄止的吻，苏联人低垂着眼睛望着他，那双浅溪一般绿得使人心动的眼令他神魂颠倒。  
“对不起。”  
苏联人低语，声气中是无意遮掩的歉疚和懊恼。  
“我只是想……我很紧张，我从没做过父亲。”他又吻了solo，那是更轻，更暖的一个吻。  
“我更不想你出问题。”现在苏联人听起来理直气壮多了，solo禁不住轻笑起来。  
“好吧，我以后也会和你多多交流，毕竟这是我们的孩子。”他坦诚地说着，那股对丧失控制和未知身份的恐惧也淡去了，有Illya在他身边，他正变得无所畏惧。

“但你真的不应该瞒着我。”  
Solo被推倒在书房的宽敞红木书桌上时，Illya颇有些委屈地忿忿道。  
“只是我的错么？是谁每次回来只有匆匆几分钟，连一发口活都比这时间久。”美国人修长的双腿大开，他颇游刃有余地回敬道，而苏联人的咬肌紧紧绷着，这意味着他在生气，或者性致十足。  
“你应该付出代价。”苏联人如此严正宣判，solo胸前衬衫的扣子应声而落，他丰腴洁白的躯体被暴露了出来，蜜橘色的太阳光斜斜落在他身上，像是给这肉欲感完美的胴体涂上一层蜂蜜好叫他更香甜可口，Illya的目光扫过这动人的肉体，最后略显迟疑地停滞在那稍有隆起的小腹上。  
“已经四个月了，问过Gaby，我确定没问题，现在，快点操我。”  
Solo的小腿搭上了Illya的肩膀，向下一勾，Illya立刻向前倒在了这具任他采撷的身体上，脸正对着那柔腻饱满的胸乳，他着迷地看着那红得几欲滴下的乳尖，凭借本能将它含在嘴里，用舌头品尝着那股带着些微腥膻的乳香，并且鼓起嘴嘬吸着。  
“为什么不流出来？”Illya含混不清地问道。  
“因为……你需要刺激乳孔。”饶是情场老手如solo，也禁不住对这些语句颇感脸红。  
“像这样？”Illya用牙齿轻咬那肉粒，将滴血的乳晕拽成脆弱的尖锥，而后啵地松口，那乳肉几不可见地柔柔颤动，solo扬起脖子，咽下一声轻微的呻吟，“你用指甲……然后捏一下。”，他赧然道。苏联人点了点头，用拇指糙粝的茧子按在柔嫩的乳尖摩挲，一边用手掌强硬地挤压那鼓胀的胸部，solo难耐地皱眉，来自他人的抚慰刺激感远比自己自渎要强烈，他感到那酸麻如同积蓄的潮水，几乎要从他的胸口攀到他的头顶，直到突然一股热流从他的乳尖迸出，奶水直直喷射而出，又从他腻白的胸乳间沟壑蜿蜒而下。Solo喘息着，而Illya凑到那不断溢出乳汁的肉粒上，再次张口含住，这次他毫不费力地啜饮着，双手还在乳根揉捏，好叫奶流地更顺畅点。  
胸前这点刺激虽然令solo头昏脑涨，但这全然不够，那真正需要仔细照顾的小口正在他腿间不断淌着淫液，他有些急切地用腿根夹了夹Illya的腰，而后者似乎正尝到欢畅处，得到这般暗示只是扬起手对着solo的臀根狠狠拍了一记，臀浪翻颤，solo禁不住呻吟出声，他感到自己分泌的体液甚至把底裤和西装裤一起浸透了。  
随即那湿黏的布料便被粗暴地撕开，solo知道他字面意义上的“湿透了”，从大腿根到臀缝，骨节粗粝的手指掐在白润的大腿内侧，肌肤因为湿润亮得极润，从指节之中饱溢出来，那掌面滚烫，一路碾下，solo感到自己的每一寸皮肤都在渴求这暴虐的碰触，直到臀肉被推开，那指尖在其中潜藏的饥渴蜜洞边试探。  
不，这不是他真正想要的！  
Solo急切地喘息，伸长胳膊拉住依然衣装整齐的Illya的衬衫领子，将他拉近自己耳边，断断续续诉说着自己真正的渴望。  
“别……直接进来，我已经准备好了……”  
苏联人照办了，他颇有分量的性器坚硬滚烫地插入了那个溢着涎水的肉口，他慈悲地暂时放过了已经被蹂躏红肿的乳尖，转而死死掐住美国人的腰而后狠厉地，一下接一下地操着他。像是要把这个男人给活活钉死在自己和这张漂亮书桌之间。Solo无声地尖叫着，他长大口，泪水轻易地因暴烈的快感流淌着，书桌摇晃，稿纸钢笔之类的东西散落一地，而Illya的每一次抽插都让他胸前的乳汁满溢，沿着饱腻的乳肉淌在桌面上。  
“Illya……Illya……”solo几近无意识地叫着Illya的名字，他一开始还有力气扣着桌边，好发泄掉Illya给他带来过于剧烈的快感，但他随即被干得连抓握的力气都从体内流去，只剩下两条腿绵绵地挂在桌边，被迫彻底打开着，Illya注意到了他不断溢出的乳液，俯下身去咬住了他一边的乳尖，味蕾刺激着不堪再碰的乳肉，细微的呻吟被从solo的喉咙中操出，凌乱散落一地，Illya咬着他，Illya吮吸着他，仿佛要把他的灵魂从那里吸干吮净。Solo看着他的alpha喘息着直起身，身上的衬衫已经被彻底揉皱，还有他射上去的体液和奶液，他的金发因剧烈的动作而散乱在那双绿眼睛前，而那双眼睛里是炽烈的爱欲。  
“吻我，Illya。”他不禁命令道，而Illya再次照办了，他这次做的比之前任何一次都好，他们唇舌绞缠，毫无保留地交换着那些无法言明的爱和欲望，而同时Illya还在不知疲倦地肏着他，几乎每一次都能将他体内的每一寸给彻底碾磨过，像是一个独裁者毫无怜悯地肆虐着自己的领土。Solo感到极热，他高声呻吟起来，双腿大张，像个真正的娼妇，跟随Illya的节奏摇着屁股，请求他操得更深，更狠。他听到Illya用俄语骂他是个婊子，是个荡妇，但随即他又听到Illya叫他的名字，恳求他永远不要离开他。他们干到Illya第一次射进他肠道里，然后他被他的alpha抱回了卧室，又在床上操了起来，Illya甚至不知从哪里摸出来了什么苏联制的夹子夹在他的胸乳前，还调笑他说这是为了堵住他的奶液，好让他们的孩子不至于没出世就因为妈妈的淫荡而没了奶喝。然后他深深地，缓慢地干他，每一次他插进他的体内，他就感到奶液被那操蛋的夹子堵在胸口，最后他或许丢脸地哭了起来，他命令，他哀求Illya拿开那夹子，Illya一边狠狠吻他一边履行了诺言，而solo几乎要把整张床都打湿了。  
他不知道Illya干了他多久，最后他的alpha射在他体内的时候他已经射不出什么东西，他们两个人都是一团糟。  
“所以……”苏联人欲言又止，solo侧过身去看柔和的床头灯光下他利落的侧脸。  
“嗯？”  
“以后如果你想出门，我会陪你，如果我不在，你可以找Gaby，或者其他人，但是还是别吸烟和喝酒了，我们都知道那不是什么好事。”他吞吐着说，似乎第一次开始畏惧起了solo的伶牙俐齿。  
“哦……我的Illya……”solo笑着吻上了他的嘴唇。  
“你在家的话，我怎么会想要那些东西呢？”  
他们再次陷入了一次热烈的吻，而窗外大雪初停。

 

END


End file.
